


Last Minute Shopping (or Trials and Tribulations of the Pegasus Galaxy Mall) [Podfic]

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, First Time, Fluff, Future Fic, Holidays, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last minute holiday shopping in Pegasus is slightly more daunting than on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Minute Shopping (or Trials and Tribulations of the Pegasus Galaxy Mall) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last Minute Shopping (or Trials and Tribulations of the Pegasus Galaxy Mall)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50860) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin). 



[Download mp3 here.](http://soleta.net/kisa/podfic/LastMinuteShopping.mp3) Click the link to stream from the site if you don't see a player above. Right click/save as to download the mp3. 


End file.
